Lips of an Angel
by Tea1689
Summary: He loves his wife, he truly does. But she isn't her. She isn't his angel. A late night phone call turns his world upside down, tearing his heart between the two women he loves. Leyton.


**Hey...**

**So I wanted to try something different, and Leyton is definitely different for me. Usually I'm a huge Brucas and Jeyton fan, I absolutely adore Jake. But this is a short little one-parter based on the song 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder, hence the lyrics in italics. Anyway, like I said, I plan on it being a one-parter, but maybe if enough people enjoy it, I may continue it. So please read it and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

-----

You hear your phone ring from the next room, successfully marring the wonderful silence that you gladly welcomed. You send an apologetic smile toward her as you remove her arm draped across your stomach and roll from the bed you share. She tells you to hurry back.

With a quick glance at the clock as you enter the living room you let out a groan. You wonder who is calling so late. You find the offending object resting on the counter, sending an ugly noise into the quiet home as it vibrates against the granite tiles.

Pressing the flashing green light, you hold the small object to your ear, mumbling a low 'hello' into it. A quiet sob enters your ear, worrying you. You try to find out who it is, keeping your voice low as to not awaken the other's sleeping in the other rooms.

You see your wife shuffling in the bed, craning her head to see you. She asks who it is, most likely wondering the same things you are. You mouth the name of your brother's wife and your best friend, which seams to appease her. She blows you a kiss before snuggling back into the blankets.

_Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

As you slowly turn back, your eye catches the side of the refrigerator. And within an instant, you know who it is and you know why she's calling. It's a tradition, the late night phone call on this date. The day that she left. She's calling you, begging for comfort. But you both know as hard as you try, neither of you will ever quite reach it.

Your voice barely audible you whisper, "Seven years." With a sense of nostalgia you allow yourself to smile, if only for a second. You know its wrong, to feel the way you do. But you can't help it.

Her voice matching yours, although slightly more raspy she whispers, "Lucas." Her voice is so soft and gentle and you swear your heart stops briefly before speeding up. Taking a seat on the stool you relax into it, not trusting your legs to keep you up.

_Well, my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel_

The light filtering into the hallway dims and you hear a click of the door. For the briefest of moments you can't help but if on some level she knows. Maybe she knew all along and has been pretending ever sense. You have.

_Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

You wonder if he knows she's calling you. She never mentions him, and you never mention her. It's been a silent pact between you two since the first time. You know that if either found out about the calls, it would surely cause a fight.

The two of you sit in a silence, knowing that the other is there is enough. Your life is okay, some would even say wonderful. You have a beautiful wife who loves you with her entire being and isn't scared to show it. It's a life that anyone would love to have.

But for some reason, it's not enough. You dreams are filled with her at night, and you know she dreams of you. You love your wife, you truly do. And you'll stay with her for the rest of your life. You'll try your best to do right by her, and you know that a few hundred miles away, she's doing the same for her husband.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

But on this night, they fall from the picture. This night is about you and her and the undying love that you share. Way back in high school you knew you loved her, but due to your own selfishness and stupidity, you ruined any chance of the two of your being together.

Neither of you have ever really gotten over that love. You know that the phone calls keep it alive, that you both look forward to the day that the phone rings in the middle of the night. You wish that you could talk more, rather than just a secretive phone call once a year. But you have a commitment, and so does she.

"Luke," She whispers, once again sending your heart into an uncontrollable spiral. You want nothing more than to be with her and hold in her your arms. You would never let her go. With the simple action of saying your name you consider it. Consider leaving your world and starting a new one with her. You wouldn't have to ask her twice.

_Well my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those wordsa it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

You wish she was your wife. That the girl waiting for you, waiting to fall asleep listening to the steady beat of your heart was her. You tell her that. She wants that too. You can't help but feel envious of him for the simple fact that he gets to be with her.

You pray that he treats her right. That he treats her like the angel she is. You know he does, Jake was always a gentle spirit. But no matter how hard he tries; she'll never love him like she loves you. It would hurt your heart to think of the pain you two would cause your spouses if they knew about everything, but you've had enough heartache to make it numb.

You pick up the wooden frame in front of you, the smiling faces almost mocking you. You and your wife grin back at you. Her smile is real; yours is forced. Your eyes flutter shut as you take a deep breath in; the guilt is almost unbearable.

"We have to stop this," You tell her, your thumb stroking the cheek of your wife in the photograph. It would kill her to find out and even though it kills you more being apart from her, you know it's the right thing.

Another sob comes through the phone and you can't help but picture her curled up on her couch, the tears staining her face. She still looks beautiful. She always did. "I can't," she breaths out shakily.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

Neither can you. The same routine occurred the previous six years. One of you tries to end it, attempting to finally put a stop to it all. But the same day the following year, you hear her voice. Last year it was you who caved and dialed the number you know by heart.

Your bedroom door slowly creeks open and you know that this is the end. You wife slowly walks out, dressed in your old basketball jersey. It only makes it harder. She looks amazing, she always did. Your heart is torn. You love her. But your heart still yearns for 'what-could-have-been'.

She stops a few feet from you, holding her hand out for you to take. She wants you to come to bed; she could never sleep without you there. Slowly you place the picture back on the counter, buying any amount of time that you can.

You slip your hand into hers, threading your fingers with hers. It fits as almost they were made for each other. "I have to go," You tell her as you stare back at your awaiting wife. She sniffles again. You hate saying goodbye, but you know you have to.

"Goodbye," You whisper. Another second passes before she says it too. You click the end button and the line goes dead. You want to call her back, tell her all of the things you wish you could say to her, but you don't.

_With the lips of an angel  
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it so hard to be faithful  
with the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late_

Your wife leans into your chest, most likely breathing in your scent. She does that often. "What was that about?" She questions into your bare chest, tickling you slightly. You slide the phone across the counter, distancing yourself from it before wrapping your arms around her.

"Doesn't matter," You tell her quietly. You wish you didn't have to lie, you know it's breaking her heart. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head about." She nods into your chest; her arms snaked tightly around your waist.

"I love you Lucas Scott," She declares. You stay quiet, not able to get the words out. She finally lifts her head to see you, and despite the darkness of the abandoned room, your eyes meet hers. "You sure everything's okay?"

Her eyes are what first attracted you to her. And even all of these years later, you can't help but see the love that she holds for you in them. It's what made you fall for her. You loved her then, but your heart was as confused as you were. It still is. Torn between two amazing woman, both claming to love you.

Her thumb gently caresses your bearded cheek as she gazes up curiously at you. Pushing herself onto her tippy-toes she places her lips against yours. You let yourself imagine it's her's, the lips of an angel. Your blonde-haired, green-eyed angel.

"I love you too Brooke," You say back. You mean it, you really do. You always did love her. But she isn't her. She isn't your angel.


End file.
